


Let Go

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Eulogies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Euthanasia, Gen, Heartbreak, Other, Poetry, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: For when you're putting your baby to sleep.





	Let Go

I know it hurts,  
I know there’s pain.  
I know you’re tired,  
That you feel it’s all in vain,  
  
But it’s okay, baby.  
Your Mommy’s here with you.  
I’ll make it all go away  
And together, we’ll get through.  
You know how I’ve always tried  
To make you feel alright?  
I will not stop that now–  
Mommy always makes things right.  
  
And, baby, don’t you worry,  
You won’t be there alone.  
A lady is waiting for you  
To show you where to go.  
No, I won’t be there just yet,  
But if you only wait for me  
Just like you always have,  
The time will fly; you’ll see.  
  
I love you, my sweet baby;  
I love you with all my heart.  
You never have forgotten,  
Even when we were apart,  
So don’t forget it now.  
I’ll love you till I die  
And then we’ll meet again  
Over the eastern sky.  
  
Now let it go, my dear.  
Let yourself fall slow  
Into the peaceful sleep.  
I love you; just let go.


End file.
